


Imposter

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Merlin´s had enough, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: When a guy named Emrys comes to Camelot, everyone is shocked when he claims himself be the man of some great destiny.Nobody, however, is as annoyed and angry with the guy then Merlin himself.Finally, Magic is revealed to the kingdom, but Merlin is pissed it wasn´t him who made it happen.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 69
Kudos: 1558





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> So - I kind of feel like i missed a plot line or something but well who cares.

IMPOSTER

In hindsight, Merlin was not surprised.   
Actually, he should have expected this to happen at some point. He had never claimed to be Emrys. It was only natural that someday someone would come and claim it for themselves.   
Or their foolish parent had wanted their child to be special and just gave them Merlin´s name. 

And yet, Merlin couldn´t say he wasn´t at least a little bit shocked, when the sorcerer had entered the great hall. A man, two heads taller than Merlin but also twice his weight, dressed in silver and blue armor and an aura that send Merlin a little bit dizzy from the magical energy, knelt down before king Arthur.   
He took his sword and put it to the ground as if to show that he meant no harm.   
Merlin, sensing his magic however, glanced warily between him and the king. He knew better. This man was dangerous. Though it was a bit confusing that the man didn´t conceal his magic, like Merlin had long unconsciously learned to do. 

Arthur may have Excalibur at his side and with that a chance of winning, but his chances were slim. Should they end up fighting that is.   
Other than that Arthur´s guard was down. Merlin was so focused on watching them, he almost spilled the wine he still held in his hand from the just interrupted feast. 

“Who are you?”, Arthur asked, slightly disturbed by the sudden seriousness of the situation. 

“My name, young king, is Emrys Prodius. I am a sorcerer.”  
Merlin let the wine goblet fall, ignoring the screeches of the woman next to him whose dress was now stained red.   
Hurriedly, he apologized, while all the guards and knights immediately pulled out their swords. It took Arthur´s hand to stop them from attacking the young man. He was probably ten years older than Arthur, his face withered from age and scars.   
He looked honest enough, proud even. His disheveled hair as long as Gwaine´s but as bright as Arthur´s. 

“Speak. You know magic is outlawed in Camelot. Yet you bear Cendred´s crest. Why are you here!?”, Arthur´s brows furrowed, his own grip on his sword tightening.   
The sorcerer just smiled. 

“Please. You couldn´t hurt me if you tried. I am not just a sorcerer, my lord. I am the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth, so it is destined.   
I am here to pledge my loyalty to you. As you are the once and future king and it is my destiny to protect you.”

Arthur´s eyebrow raised at that. “Let´s just say I believe that.” Because there was so much wrong in that introduction, both Arthur and Merlin would love to strangle the man.   
“We meet powerful sorcerers all the time and we have defeated every threat so far. What makes you think you´s be any different?”

The man sighed. “Sire, I have been trained to serve you, since the day I was born. I learned to use magic without casting spells, since I was thirteen and old enough to be trained by Lord Cendred´s own court sorcerer. But I have not come to fight you. I am here to help you unite the lands of Albion and bring peace to the five kingdoms like it is destined. For the both of us.  
I could be of great help to you. I could serve you, if you´d let me.   
I mean no harm. I mean to help.”

Merlin´s tense shoulders relaxed at that. He had seen enough traitors and what expressions they made. Merlin had long learned to look through every facade, and this man seemed genuine, if also very arrogant. 

Arthur stared at him open mouthed. “What kind of idiot would offer the king of Camelot their magic?! Using magic sentences you to death. It corrupts and terrorizes your heart.”, Arthur shot back, causing the man´s eyes widen in surprise. 

“Sire, you cannot believe that. Surely you have seen warlocks in your lifetime. Your sister was one!she -”

“Do not speak of Morgana.”, Arthur waved him off. 

“But Sire, you must know that people don´t just choose to use magic!”, the man said, causing Merlin to inhale a deep breath. Was this really happening right now?  
Arthur was considering, he was listening! And Merlin wasn´t even in danger. Maybe this guy WAS the real Emrys everyone talked about.... then again Emrys was supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever walked the earth. Merlin could freely control magic before he learned any spells, so that gave the point to Merlin.   
But this man could be good for him. Their cause, as long as the man was being nice and able to convince the king. 

“What do you mean, they don´t choose to use magic?”, Arthur asked, curious and a little surprised.   
“Magic is – like a – how do I explain it...”, the man was at a loss for words, as Merlin calmly supplied: “like a sword?”, he asked.   
The man stared over to him warily, frowning as he noticed his torn clothes. Merlin held his breath. 

The man seemed displeased that Merlin had spoken up, but he didn´t say anything about that. Arthur eyed Merlin confused. He hadn´t expected him to speak up on behalf of magic. 

“Yes, that would be kind of accurate. Magic is like a sword, like a tool that you can use. Your own man have been killed by swords more often than by magic. But it´s not the sword you´d call evil, but the person who uses it against you, right?  
Magic is no different in that aspect. However, magic is more like a air. A sorcerer needs it to survive. We practically breath it. Especially us warlocks, as we were born with it and not chosen later in life.”

Arthur looked at him stunned. “You´re telling me our laws regarding magic are wrong.”, he said, incredulously, implying that this man was speaking treason against Uther. A man killed by the one thing he had always feared the most. 

“Yes, I´m afraid that´s what I´m saying.”

Arthur looked at him suspiciously, irritated beyond believe. “I´d like to test your theory. If you really mean to help this kingdom, you shall prove yourself first.   
You will be given a chamber. My personal servant, Merlin, will provide one for you. However, I do not want you to use magic and your sword shall stay in the royal armory. For now. I want to see if your intentions are true.”  
The man smiled a little.   
Merlin smiled at him as well, excusing himself to go and prepare a chamber on the opposite side of the castle. The further he was from Arthur, the better. 

________________

“What are you doing in my chambers?”, Emrys asked, eyes squished as he had his hand close to where his sword was supposed to be in a warning.   
“Preparing your chambers, Sire.”, Merlin said with a shrug.   
“Get out.”, the man frowned. “And remember your place, servant. When a knight speaks, you are supposed to keep your mouth shut.   
I appreciate your help, really. But I have a kingdom to save, I don´t need your input.”

Merlin sighed. There went his hope for Camelot.   
“Of course, Sire.”, he said humbly. Better not get on this man´s bad side. Not because he was a potential threat. But because Merlin genuinely wanted him on his side.   
Magic becoming legal suddenly seemed like a much more possible reality then it had merely a couple of hours ago. 

So Merlin left with a smile, ignoring the familiar displeased look of a royal and went to tend to the king. 

….

“Merlin, what do you think of all this?”, Arthur asked, as Merlin helped him out of his robes.   
“Well, there is a sorcerer, offering his help to you.”

“You believe him?”, Arthur asked shocked. Merlin – he knew – was an easily frightened man. He always shied away when magic was just mentioned. And now the most powerful sorcerer of all times had entered the castle of Camelot (how did he even get here?) and declared Arthur to bend the rules. And Merlin didn´t even fret. 

Merlin shrugged, as he unclasped Arthur´s belt.   
“Well. I think he´s honest at least. I don´t believe what he says, but I trust that he does. I think he has good intentions. Also he´s a knight through and through. Have you seen how arrogant he looks? You´re might be getting a rival.”

Arthur smacked him on the head for that, barely startling Merlin, as the servant went on to unbutton Arthur´s shirt. Everything else, Arthur did himself. So Merlin could go on and search for the clothes for the next day. 

“At least you´re not concerned, Merlin. It´s just the life of your king and the future of Camelot at stake.”, Arthur muttered in disbelieve at his servant.  
“What destiny was he talking about anyway?”

Merlin just smiled, as he continued folding a shirt. “Me means the prophesy of the druids. The prophesy speaks of a Warlock who is destined to serve the once and future king. Together they are supposed to reunite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the land. It speaks of a golden time of peace and prosperity.”

Arthur stopped and turned around. “You´re making this up. How would you know about this? Where did you -”

“When you pulled the sword from the stone, I looked up prophesies regarding the once and future king. Since we already established that that´s you – how hard is it to believe there is a sorcerer on your side?”, Merlin half lied. After all – there was no one to correct or out him in that matter. 

“And you´re only telling me that, now?”, Arthur threw his hands up in exasperation. Merlin just chuckled.   
“What? You´d have me thrown in the dungeons, you dollophead. Speaking good of magic is like walking to your own execution. You know I lived in Ealdor. Magic was not permitted there. I have seen both good and bad that magic can do. When I came here, I knew I had to be wary or what I say. But that´s just my opinion, so that doesn´t matter.”, Merlin whispered the last part.   
“I wouldn´t have you killed for your opinion, Merlin!”, Arthur said. All of a sudden his former humor had left him, leaving only serious concern for his friend. 

“Why didn´t you tell me you felt this way?”, Arthur asked, honestly and oh it hurt to hear that, when after everything he had just said, Merlin´s magic had to remain a secret still. 

“I figured I shouldn´t. You told me magic was corrupting people, right after Will died, remember?”  
Arthur was stock still at that memory.   
The king shook his head. “We´ll talk about this later.   
So, you trust this Emrys guy?”, he changed the topic to both their relieve. 

“I don´t quite know yet. As I said, I do believe he has good intentions.”

And that was that. 

______________________________________

Two weeks passed slowly. The rumors of Emrys staying at the castle had spread far and wide through the land. And magic users in all the world were gathering hope.   
Emrys stood true to his promise. He didn´t use magic, unless Arthur himself asked for a demonstration.   
As a demonstration the sorcerer had created a giant sculpture of Arthur with magic. Causing Merlin to roll his eyes and receiving a mad glance from the sorcerer. 

“Well, Merlin, that´s your name, right? What is wrong with my sculpture?”, the man crossed his arms. Waiting for Merlin´s judgment.   
Somehow, this Emrys didn´t seem to like Merlin at all. What it was, Merlin couldn´t say. But Emrys was wary of Merlin. Like he was suspecting him of theft of something. 

“Yeah, Merlin, what is it?”, Arthur asked him out of pure joy. Though he was a little put off by the blatant display of magic, he seemed to enjoy the sentiment of the gift a lot.   
Arthur also liked that this Emrys seemed to be a passable fighter with a sword too. Slowly, the once and future king warmed up to this man.   
And Emrys seemed to have noticed how close Merlin and Arthur were. So, despite ignoring Merlin before most of the time, he was now the only servant he actually spoke to.   
Yes, typical royal. He seemed very hung up on status and bloodlines.   
God, Merlin wanted to see his face when he realized that the knights he lost to yesterday were mostly born in common households. Not royal ones. Apart from Leon and Gwaine, though the latter was a secret to everyone but Merlin. 

“I would encourage him not to boost your ego so much, your majesty. Your head´s already as big as your waist.” Arthur laughed at that. Emrys however paled. In Cendred´s kingdom, he knew Merlin would have been beheaded for that.   
But Arthur just clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Then what would you have done, Merlin?”, he asked. Merlin raised one of his eyebrows.   
“I don´t know? Formed figures with the fire? Made you a bird or a butterfly from magic?”, Merlin shrugged. Then Emrys sighed.   
“Look boy. Magic can do many things. It can heal, it can create fire and all that. But really? You cannot create life from it. You can make butterflies of paper and let them fly or teleport a bird into your hand.”, the sorcerer rolled his eyes as though that was obvious.   
“Jesters sometimes make illusions of such thing. Those are weak in comparison to what I just did. But you can´t just – create life.”

Merlin stared at him in disbelieve. But – Merlin had done that before. It wasn´t that hard actually.   
“What about the power over life and death? I hear the high priestesses used such magic before the purge.”, Merlin asked carefully. Merlin had mastered that long before he had come off age. Gaius had told him he was a prodigy, back when Merlin killed Nimueh. But surely, this man had mastered it before, right?

The man shook his head, snarling. “That, my boy, is dangerous terrain. It needs years of intense practice to master the power of life and death. I may be talented, but I haven´t dared touch that subject yet. Also, to save a life, another must be taken. I really don´t want to risk any more deaths.”

Arthur had smiled at that. “Merlin is just a servant. Forgive him, he wouldn´t know what you´re talking about. Merlin, go clean my armor.”

__________________

Two more weeks and Arthur was making amends to change the law.   
There had been a lot less assassination attempts lately. No doubt due to Emrys presence.   
No, he hadn´t used magic, unless Arthur asked him to.   
But his name was enough to keep people off Camelot´s back, apparently. Also the hope of magic coming back to the land caused festivities through the land. Which had been a surprise for the king. 

And then the day came that the ban was lifted. Emrys hadn´t tried to kill Arthur like Merlin had feared. In fact, on a patrol he had helped take down a whole bunch of bandits by using permitted magic. Though Merlin still kept his eyes out, watching Arthur.   
Because Emrys had completely forgotten what was supposed to be his first priority. He was supposed to serve Arthur, not show off all the time. In the contrary, his magic was used so recklessly, Arthur was lucky he wasn´t caught in the crossfire.  
So the saving Arthur bit still stuck to Merlin. 

Merlin couldn´t be happier. 

And then the day came that Arthur announced magic was legal. Merlin could have kissed Arthur, if he wasn´t still hiding his magic. Merlin shouldn´t have to hide anymore and yet – it was such a habit, it was hard to stop now.  
Not to mention, he didn´t want Arthur to think he had lied to him all these years. Which he had and Merlin was planning on telling him anyway. But the time was not yet near. Only when he was sure that Arthur´s believes didn´t rest completely on Emrys anymore.   
If the man made one mistake - 

Emrys, newly announced Court Sorcerer, enjoyed his new uncomplicated situation gravely.   
He ordered the servants around, ate the entire time and insisted to be called by his new title.   
There was no difference between him and other royals, Merlin decided disappointed.   
The more power he got, the less honorable he became. 

“Sire, may I suggest a simple solution?”, he said one day. When they, in court, where talking about a small village that had been attacked by bandits. And what to do about it.   
“This town doesn´t actually provide anything to this kingdom. They have no weapons, fruitless land and they are half on the border of Cendred´s kingdom. I say, let the bandits do what they want and figure out where their heading next and cut them off when they´re celebrating an easy victory. Drunk men are easier to take care of.”

Merlin paled. And he saw how uneasy Arthur looked at the man who had claimed magic didn´t corrupt.   
“Or – you could go there and help them. You are the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth, are you not? You could help them.”

The sorcerer scoffed. “Are you crazy? A whole army all by myself? I may be powerful, but I´m not a god.”

“No, you are a coward.”, a cold voice said. After weeks of Emrys treating him poorly, taking all his credit for saving Arthur, for representing something Merlin had protected all his life – the servant had enough. For the first time in his life – he wouldn´t sit back anymore.   
Why would he? Magic was legal now. He´d have to tell Arthur somehow anyway. It was time.   
Magic was more than the word of a royal arse of Essetir. So much more and Arthur needed to see that.  
Eyes turned around to him, staring at him with wide eyes. This was no way to talk to a royal knight. (Yes, Emrys had been knighted about a week ago, too.)

“Merlin! Take that back!”, Arthur said and Merlin bit his lip.   
“Boy, this is the last straw! Do you even know who you´re talking to!”, Emrys stood up now, anger visible in his eyes as he slammed his hands on the table.   
Merlin visibly calmed even further.   
“No, clearly I don´t. Would you like to remind me, Emrys?”, Merlin spit out his own name like it was venom. 

“I am Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever walk the -”  
“Prove it.”, Merlin dared. Heavy breaths responding to his threatening voice. 

“Merlin!”, Arthur all but shouted, still considering if he should regret he let magic back to the kingdom.   
“What are you doing?! I thought you believed him.”  
“I believe what he says about magic. I never said I believed him to be Emrys. Clearly, it never occurred to him that Emrys is a title, not a name. And it is given by the druids, not by one´s mother! You have to earn that title. Even if it was given to you. What have you done to deserve it?”

Anger turned to rage, as the sorcerer was about to punch Merlin.   
“Oh and what would a lowley servant like you know about me!”, the man´s eyes squinted.   
“I knew from the moment I saw you that there is something wrong with you. You talk back to the king and walk through the castle as though they belong to you.”

“They are mine to protect.”, Merlin shrugged. “And the more servants you mistreat, the more people you kill with your magic without controlling where you send it, the more I begin seeing you as a threat to them. If you were Emrys, it would be your destiny to protect Arthur. It would be your duty to serve him and Camelot and yet here you are stuffing your face with food like an old tyrant. You wear the title of the Court sorcerer lightly, because you don´t even know where your priorities lie.”   
While Emrys eyes were glowing gold and his face red with anger, Merlin´s face was calm and stoic.   
Merlin´s rage was cold and icy. 

Arthur stared at Merlin as though he had gone mad. His knights at the round table whispering in disbelieve. Only Lancelot, who had sided with Arthur on the decision to legalize magic seemed relieved. Merlin rarely ever spoke up in court. Usually he would wait until after to talk about his opinion with Arthur. Which made sense to the rest. How was Merlin supposed to defend himself against magic?  
But in this case, someone had to.

Yes, Emrys had brought magic back to Camelot. Yes he had not attacked any of the knights outside of practice, but he had proven himself to be an arse.   
An arrogant, selfish royal idiot who had nothing better to do than to treat maidens and servant like possessions. Arthur hadn´t seen it. If he had, he would never have legalized magic. And it seemed he started regretting that now. 

“YOU! You and protecting the kingdom? What could someone like you do when a magical creature attacks?!”, Emrys frowned, dangerously, but Merlin cracked a smile. 

“Depends, which creature are we talking about? I have a list.”

Lancelot laughed, causing the other knights to stare at him with wide eyes. Lancelot usually held himself together with pride but in this particular moment, the knight couldn´t help it. Emrys didn´t even know who was standing right in front of him. 

“Ridiculous. - Supposed to be a servant to the king AND the citizens? You think I would bow my head to a peasant like you!”

Merlin´s eyes flashed with amusement. “No. I´d imagine it would be the sorcerer from the prophesy who´d do that.”

For a second there was a dangerous silence between them, as Emrys took his glove and threw it at Merlin´s feet.   
Arthur was about to grab for it, to the horror of the sorcerer, but Merlin had wasted no time to hesitate. 

“Merlin, are you insane?!”, Arthur grabbed his servant by the shoulder, shaking him in all directions.   
“YOU told me to listen to him! You can´t just go there and fight him. You are no knight!”

Merlin turned his head at Arthur, with an apologetic smile. “And you were right to do so. But this is my fight.”

Arthur threw up his hands. “And how do you expect to defeat him?!”, Arthur asked with rage, as Emrys looked at their exchange smugly, though with growing alarm at Arthur´s protectiveness.   
“With the same methods that he will. Magic.”, Merlin declared. 

If it had been silent before, it was nothing compared to the absolute stillness that now fell on the entire court.  
“You!”, Emrys laughed. “Right. Arthur, I have no desire to kill your servant. And you are right, he is no knight. And since he claims to have magic, maybe we´ll solve this by a magical duel instead. Only one rule: no active spell casting. You´re not supposed to use words. It´ll be a magical show off, rather than an active fight. So no harm will come to your servant.” He grinned at the last part. If Arthur was so fond of Merlin, he would not have anything to complain about. 

“Then, what´s in for the winner?”, Arthur asked confused. He was a warrior. He had never seen a battle that didn´t end with a few broken rips at least. 

“I want your name.”, Merlin declared, causing Emrys eyes to widen.   
“My name! Do you know how much work that name entales? Emrys isn´t just a name- it´s -”  
“Trust me, I do know. The weight it carries, the responsibilities, the burden, the hardships. I want all that.”  
“My reign hasn´t even begun, I´ve barely done anything just yet.”

“You´re wrong about that. The hardest part has long past and you have claimed the recognition for it.  
I´ll meet you in the courtyard in an hour.”, Merlin said, to Arthur´s horror, while Emrys stared at him in confusion. 

“You really think you can defeat me in a magic show off? You! A servant, a peasant. For all I heard, a bastard too -”, (Gwaine rose to his feet, ready to fight the man himself) the man shook his head.   
“And you think you can catch up to me in an hour?”

Merlin just smiled and looked him up and down.   
“Honestly, I think that hour is better spend mucking out the stables. I´m late for that anyway.”  
With that he left and Arthur had to stop himself from gaping. In a situation such as this – Merlin must be bluffing. He must be.

He stared between his knights and Gaius and the scoffing sorcerer, who – in his defense – at least had refrained from trying to kill Merlin.   
“Sir Emrys, you really need to withdraw your challenge.”, Lancelot finally said, and Arthur secretly thanked him for that. 

Emrys however, only scoffed even louder, leaving the room with his head held high. 

“Poor guy.”, Lancelot shook his head, while the other knights shot him curious glances. 

______________

“Merlin, honestly, you should withdraw.”, Arthur said, as he watched Merlin mucking out the stables. He was really doing this. God, what the hell was Merlin thinking?

“Nah, if I did that, you´d probably call me a coward for the rest of my life.”

“Merlin! You are the bravest man I know. But this is beyond your abilities.”

Merlin stopped for just a second to look at him. “You really believe that?”, he asked. And Arthur had expected Merlin to be angry that Arthur had called him incapable of handling this situation , but Merlin was smiling.   
Maybe that compliment had been too much after all. 

“Merlin, brave or not – this is not -”

“Arthur, this is a show off. We´re just fighting for a name. Not for our life´s. There is no need for you to worry. I don´t think he´s trying to kill me. He just doesn´t deserve the name he claims to be his own. What has he done to deserve it?”

“You mean apart from fighting on our side and making me legalize magic? Like the prophesy claimed he would?”

“Not really. He doesn´t do anymore than any other knight and YOU legalized magic. All he has shown you is that he is royal and has no ill intention towards Camelot. That´s the same the druids tried to tell you, that´s the same the great Dragoon and the Dolma and even Morgana told you.   
He couldn´t save your life, if his own depended on it. And don´t you see how reckless he is when he fights? He´s not even looking out for you! I wouldn´t have minded, if he did what he said he would do.   
But no – he just – makes a statue and everyone´s ogling him. I´m sick of people getting credit for things other people did! And then he has the audacity to take that name! MY name. Taking credit for years worth of work in one day. And you´re all blind to it.”

Arthur blinked a few times. “Your-? He- is a powerful sorcerer. He doesn´t even need spells for everything anymore.”

Merlin sighed as he straightened himself to look at Arthur. “Like that proves anything. Look, Arthur. I know this is a bit much for you right now. And I should have told you sooner. There is much I have to tell you.  
But I haven´t saved your life countless of times for the past 10 years for some idiot sorcerer to claim credit for it.   
The druids, Kilgarrah, everyone put this freaking destiny on my shoulders against my will when I came here and I have done everything I could to fulfill it. To protect you. I have used it for you and only for you. I had to hide who I was and I won´t let this be all for nothing now.

I am Emrys. I am the one of the prophesy.   
I had no time to learn or study from some court sorcerer in Essetir. I lived in Camelot, scared anyone would ever find out, because I´d either be beheaded or be seen as a traitor. I was scared to loose my best friend, my job, my life. I made decisions I regret, I lost people I loved and he doesn´t even know the meaning of sacrifice. But I fulfilled my destiny. All he cares about is his reputation, the name he doesn´t deserve and the blood he was born with.”

Merlin was ranting, Arthur´s ears were ringing.   
“What – are you talking about.”, Arthur said, as the information gathered in his mind. 

“I´m a warlock.”, Merlin said. There was much in his eyes, but he didn´t meet Arthur´s stare. So Arthur couldn´t see the pain, the depth, the history and the weight of destiny that Merlin had been carrying for years. 

“No. No you´re not.”, Arthur whispered, more to himself than to Merlin. Merlin must be mad with rage and – hell what did Gaius give him?   
Merlin was no sorcerer. 

Merlin shook his head. “You´ll see then.”

_________________

Emrys was laughing madly, as he wordlessly chanted another giant statue into the court yard. Merlin stood there in front of him, unimpressed.   
Both hands raised, the statue was made of earth and leaves and resembled some form of - 

“Nice Wyvern.”, Merlin said and clapped slowly. The knights all cheered, along with the towns people. 

“It´s a dragon.”, Emrys said, irritated, almost loosing his grip on the statue. 

Merlin smiled at that. “Trust me. It´s not. Dragons have four legs and two wings. Yours has two legs and two wings. That´s a Wyvern. A cousin of the dragons.”

“And how would YOU know? How many Dragons have YOU encountered that you would know!”

Arthur coughed. “He faced one with me a couple years ago, actually. Also – it´s kind of the symbol of Camelot.”

Merlin nodded thankfully at Arthur. “See? Also, I´m pretty sure the Great dragon would love to educate you on my behalf, I could call him, you know.”, he taunted the man.   
Arthur blinked. But – that dragon was dead? Emrys shook his head. “The dragons are dead.”  
“Want to bet?”, Merlin dared. 

“Merlin, it´s your turn!”, Arthur was slowly regretting playing the game master. 

Merlin nodded as he send an apologetic smile to Arthur, folding his hands.

His eyes glowed gold. And one second later a couple of butterflies emerged. 

And Arthur should not have been as shocked as he felt right now. Arthur stared at the gold that slowly left Merlin´s eyes. Jaw dropping, as his heart beat raced up. Merlin had – magic. Why did he never – no wait he had. Even if it had been only an hour ago, Merlin had. And Arthur didn´t believe him. He gulped. 

Emrys scoffed. “Illusions? Really that´s weak.”  
Merlin smiled sweetly, as one of them sat on his finger. “Want to touch it?”

“That wouldn´t prove anything. So, you managed to teleport them here, awesome. Great. Was that what you needed the hour for? Gather butterflies to taunt me?” Still, Emrys seemed a little impressed. Because teleportation without spell casting was something he was still learning to do. If only to have easier access to the royal kitchen. 

Arthur touched one of the butterflies. He had been with Merlin that entire hour. Merlin hadn´t even been close to gathering them. Also there were no such butterflies in Camelot. They were blue and green and red and yellow and glowing with magic. It was so Merlin that Arthur´s internal struggle ebbed down a little.   
He hadn´t had time to consider Merlin´s treason out of worry for him. But now that he saw this, it dawned on him there was no reason to either way.   
Merlin was protecting his honor. His own and that of Camelot and of all servants and common folk and maybe all sorcerers. 

It was Emrys turn once more, as he held out his hands again to create yet another sculpture. With as much concentration as he could gather, he conjured water from the nearest lake, forming a human sized dragon this time. Obviously to prove his loyalty to Camelot, but what did that prove?

“You want to continue with your statues? Need help? Ok, fine.”, Merlin said tauntingly, arms still crossed, before his eyes glowed gold once more. In a second the former blue sky turned dark and with him the entire place where their little performance took place and the clouds broke into a heavy rain.   
The water didn´t quite reach Arthur and the knights, as there was some kind of shield above them, though Arthur wasn´t sure who had made it. He bet it was Merlin. Because Merlin was considerate and kind even when angry. Also Emrys couldn´t have planned with the rain. 

The water molded into the Dragon Emrys had created and formed a much larger version. At least fourth times the size. More lively. More real.   
It was moving, with it´s mouth open and roaring – well actual fire that formed another, smaller dragon that nudged against the taller one as though it was it´s child. 

Emrys gaped as he saw that and turned to Merlin. “How did you – you – the weather. Fire and water at the same time? What are you?”

Merlin cracked a smile.  
“I am who you think yourself to be. But I am much more than that. The druids call me Emrys, some people call me Dragoon the great. But I am also Merlin, servant of the king of Camelot, son of Balinor and with that – the last living Dragon lord. Most people just call me idiot though.”

Emrys blinked rapidly now. “No – you can´t be. You are too young – you´re untrained – you´re -”

Merlin shrugged, reaching for something in the distance, as a flask landed in his hand and he took a sip.   
“It´s pure instinct for me. I was born with it. I could move objects before I could talk.”

____________

Emrys may be insensitive, rude, arrogant to the point that nobody could stand him much.   
But he was also smart and could be honorable if he wanted to. He was a man who knew when he had lost. 

Also – Merlin´s performance may have broke him. After all, a mere servant had just put him in his place.

“The butterflies were real, weren´t they?”, he asked quietly, as the rain stopped and Merlin waited for his rival to continue. 

“Of course they are.”

“But that´s impossible and you´re just a child – you´re -”

Merlin shrugged again. “I mastered the power over life and death during the first year I was in Camelot. Arthur was almost dying because he was bitten by the questing beast. I had to find the cup of life, kill Nimueh in exchange for his life. And that was just the beginning.   
Do you know how hard it is to have a destiny you can´t talk about. With anyone? Ever. Untrained and afraid to be found out?  
I mean – since I learned I´m immortal, I think I´m not too surprised to still be alive after all the times I should have died myself but -”

“Wait wait wait wait wait....You did WHAT? You´re what? What is- huh?”, Arthur sputtered out now. Finally his mind complied to him to talk!

Merlin turned to him with wide eyes as though he had forgotten he was even there.   
“Oh yeah, I think I should probably tell you guys about that part.”

The knights were eyeing him with mixed feelings. Gwaine and Lancelot were laughing. Lancelot because he had always known. Gwaine just, because he didn´t really care and loved what was going on. 

Emrys eye twitched. “I suppose, I have no choice then. You´re getting my – your name back then, I guess. Would you mind telling me my new name then?”  
Emrys was still angry, mad actually. But there was no point in fighting someone whose power was obviously on a much higher level than his own. 

“You can keep the name Emrys.”, Merlin finally said. “I just needed you to see sense. You´re reckless as a magician. Uncontrolled. I could teach you. Mostly some manners, but magic too, if you want.” Emrys eye twitched again. Mostly of confusion, but also wonder and shame and frustration. 

“I will not let a peasant of a servant teach me magic. Even if you won, I have some pride left. I am court sorcerer after all – I -”

“Actually...”, Arthur spoke up suddenly, as Emrys slowly but dreadfully turned to him with wide fearful eyes. 

Merlin was quick to react. He could sense Arthur´s intentions from miles away: “No – no no no no no. You´re not making me court sorcerer!At least until you´ve heard the entire story.   
And even then - It´s a lot easier protecting you when people think I´m an insect they can ignore! I am the best watchdog you have. I am your servant, that is my place and that´s where I´ll always be. Don´t you dare take that from me.”  
Merlin wasn´t threatening him, but Arthur could see the honesty in those eyes. 

“You´d rather be a servant?”, he asked and oh wasn´t that line familiar?  
“Gladly. Until the day I die.”, the immortal smiled.


End file.
